


Naruto: Lord of the Demons

by Fox_Tales27



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Gay Sex, Haruno Sakura Bashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, May add as I go, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke harem, Underage Sex, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Tales27/pseuds/Fox_Tales27
Summary: Inspired by storywriter19's Root Naruto. What happens when you have a certain Jinchuuriki raised by a demon to become the next Ruler of Demons? What about the ones who come into contact with him on a "personal" level? Crappy summary but the story is better. I promise.





	1. Chapter 1

A dark figure traversed the dim alleyways of Konohagakure. It was wearing many dark robes that had a bellowing effect despite there not being much wind that night. All that could be seen was a pale, almost sickly, face.

As it continued along its path, it caught the sound of agony. It turned its head to the left side of a building's wall to find a young child curled on the ground with cuts and dark bruises littering their body. Getting a closer look, it saw that the human was a little boy. Couldn't be much older than 4-years-old.

The boy had dirty blonde hair that was slightly dyed in red from a cut on his head. He had tanned skin and what seemed to be whisked-like birthmarks on his face. He wore a dirty white shirt with holes in it and blue shorts. When he cracked an eye open, the figure saw that it was a dull blue filled with hurt, loneliness, and strength. The boy regarded the mysterious figure with apprehension, but also, curiosity. The silent silhouette held the boy's gaze before opening its mouth.

**"You are the one. The one I am looking for. I see you struggle to live with such a fierce determination for a child. Yet, I do have one question; what do you want?"**

The statement and question was vague in and of itself, but it spoke many words that could not be formed. The young child stayed still for a while before parting split lips.

_"... T-t-to be...come...st-strong..."_

The figure stood quiet before reaching out a hand toward the injured child. As soon as he touched the boy, a dark blue, almost black energy appeared around its clawed hand. In just a few seconds, the boy found himself free of wounds but still fatigued at the previous beating. The being lifted the blonde boy up and wrapped him with one of its robes. The only part shown of the boy was his face.

A dark portal mixed with black, blue and purple swirls appeared in front of them. The figure walked straight towards it...

And they disappeared.

_*******10Years Later******* _

The genin test had been given, but there was a lack of even graduates. Umino Iruka had just ranted to the Hokage about this fact and it was truly troubling, indeed. They were down one student and they could not break tradition because of this fact. Either two students were going to have to fail or the whole class has to repeat another year. This would not appeal to the Council, neither to the Clans.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, a third Hokage, was at a loss.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The Sandaime allowed entrance to the one outside his door.

When the door opened, an unfamiliar person stepped through. He was about 5'6" with a lean yet muscular build. He had black hair that went blonde at the ends of his hair. His eyes were a startling blue with a tint of red around the pupil. He wore a black cloak-like robe that had red leaves fluttering along the bottom. It was long enough that his hands weren't even seen. He had black shinobi pants that led to black combat boots. From what the old man can see of his face, he had tanned skin and a cloth covering his face from under his eyes to his chin. Maybe even his neck was covered.

The male couldn't be older than 16-years-old.

"Yes? How may I help you?" The elder spoke.

"I'm here to become a genin." The boy replied evenly. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Could I ask you on your purpose for wanting to become a part of the shinobi system?"

The boy stared at him for a few moments before lifting his now known clawed hand and pulled down his mask.

"Maybe this will convince you." He said.

And boy did it convince the aging man.

There, standing in front of him was a certain Uzumaki Naruto that went missing years ago. Sarutobi spent much time looking for him before he was forced to label the child as deceased. Many people (mainly the Civilian Council) were overjoyed at the news. Even most of the civilians and ninja themselves. It repulsed the graying old man how low his village has become to rejoice the death of an innocent child.

"Naruto-kun! I'm so glad that you're alive! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The Third spewed in joy that the boy he had come to see as his own was still among the living. Said raven-blonde merely lifted an eyebrow.

"I have been in hiding with my trainer. He thought it would be pertinent that I come back here to become a ninja of the Leaf. I assume that there has to be some test before I can actually be placed in a team." Naruto said in boredom. Hiruzen was surprised by the former energetic boy. He had never heard that tone from him in the few years he's known the boy. Something must have happens in the decade he's been gone. That much was obvious with how he looked and held himself.

Then, the old man got thinking. This year's graduating class was in need of another student to fill in the empty spot of team placement. He grinned inwardly at what a shock it would be to the populace that the "Demon" was back in the village, and a ninja, no less. Outwardly, he smiled in confirmation to the teen's statement.

"Yes, there is. I would like for you to make a clone, a substitution with anything in the room, and a henge. I would like to guess that you would not need to do the written portion of the the exam nor taijutsu?" He questioned. Naruto nodded to which Sarutobi gestured for him to start.

Naruto did so and created three seal-less (shadow) clones that seemed to just appear into existence. He dismissed them then substituted with the extra chair before substituting back to where he was (again, seal-less). Lastly, he henged into the Hokage himself. Hiruzen nodded in approval and Naruto changed back.

"Excellent job, Naruto-kun! Here," he reached into some drawer and procured a hitai-ate. Naruto nodded and tied the symbol of Konoha around his bicep, "be sure to be at the Academy at 8:00 in the morning. That is where team placement will be held."

Naruto silently nodded once again and headed towards the door. Before he turned the knob, he looked back at the aged man with a bored, intense stare.

"I no longer go by the name "Uzumaki Naruto". I am now known as "Katsuro"."With that, the teen was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I no longer go by the name "Uzumaki Naruto". I am now known as "Katsuro"."_

_With that, the teen was gone._

* * *

 

_***The Next Morning*** _

All of the students were sitting in there seats as they waited for their instructor, Iruka Umino, to arrive. This was a class where most of the heirs were attending such as, Shikamaru of the Nara Clan, Chouji of the Akamichi Clan, Shino of the Aburame Clan, Kiba of the Inuzuka Clan, Ino of the Yamanaka Clan, Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan, and Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan. There hasn't been this many heirs in one room since their parents were young.

As the class waited, there could be footsteps heard in the hallway. Now this wasn't something out of the usual, but for a few of the more semi-chakra sensors, there was something unfamiliar about the person making those footsteps. They could make out another set of footsteps beside the mysterious one as their teacher.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Do you you feel that?" Kiba Inuzuka whispered over to the half-asleep Nara. Said teen lifted his head from his arms to give his friend a blank, lethargic look.

"What a drag. What are you worried about, Kiba? Judging by how many of us made it pass the exams, there was a shortage of one student. All genin teams are made up of three, so there might be someone who qualified to become a genin." The spike-haired male explained.

"What?! How is that fair?! We had to go through the whole academy to gat to this point, and some no name gets in like that!? I bet you he's not even that good!" Kiba steamed. Akamaru, his nin-dog, agreed with a bark. Shikamaru just shook his head and went back to resting his head.

Unknown to the two, a few others were listening to their conversation. One of those people were a certain Uchiha.

_'So there's a new student. I wonder how strong he is. Hopefully better than these idiots.'_  The raven-haired male thought. He was the Rookie of the Year; therefore the strongest teen to graduate in his year. Sasuke rested his chin on his clasped hands as he waited for Iruka and this 'no name' to arrive.

They did not have to wait long, for the door slid open and said teacher appeared in the room. The odd thing was that he had a hue of red splashing his cheeks in what could only be embarrassment. Some were curious on what happened to him but were distracted when they caught sight of the tall male at the door. Many girls were drooling and whispering about how tall he was and wondering what was under the cloak. The boys were a little put off by his dark attire and the way he got the girls reacting. One such guy was Kiba Inuzuka as he sneered at silent raven.

"C-class, this is Katsuro. He will be placed on one of the teams this year since there was a shortage of students—" the tanned skin man explained but was cut off by a certain brunette.

"WHAT?! How can he just join right in when we had to actually be stuck in the academy for years! What's so special about him?" He demanded harshly. Iruka turned a glare to the young man.

"The Hokage has already seen to Katsuro-san's test. He passed and is now going to be a ninja. If you have a problem with how the Hokage does things, then you will have to take it to the Hokage," Iruka quipped. Katsuro just stayed silent before placing a hand on the ponytailed teacher's lower back.

"It is fine, Iruka-san," Katsuro said the brunette's name with a slight husk that did not go unnoticed by the said man, "I can understand why this is so puzzling. I will tell them why myself so you can get to team placements.

"I was taken out of the village as a child and spent all of that time training to become a shinobi. My guardian thought it imperative to take me on his travels as I grew stronger. I know about the history of Konohagakure and many other things that pertain to being a ninja and and even the academics. I am not short on these things and am ready to serve Konoha for however long I am able. Now, are there any other questions?" Katsuro replied.

"Are you strong?" Sasuke asked with a haughty tone. Katsuro turned piercing eyes to the other raven.

"You will have to find out for yourself, won't you, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke was silent before letting out a something that sounded like 'hn'.

"Anymore questions?" Katsuro asked.

"Yea. What's under the mask and cloak? You got something to hide?" Kiba snidely spoke up. Katsuro turned his blue eyes toward the Inuzuka. Kiba gasped slightly at the intensity of his cold eyes.

"A ninja should not reveal all his secrets lest they be turned against him. Besides, what I got under here will be too much for you to handle." The innuendo did not go unnoticed by those who were wondering about his physique. This caused many to blush and others drool in their fantasy...

All but one.

"Yea, right! As if anything you have is better than Sasuke-kun." One Sakura Haruno stood up to rebuke his claim. Katsuro ignored her and turned his attention back to Iruka.

"I'll be taking my seat now, sensei. I've had enough of questions." The dual haired male dismissed himself to sit next to Shikamaru.

"What? You're not going to defend yourself?" The pinkette continued in a haughty voice. Iruka was about to intervene but was cut off by Katsuro.

"I find it pointless to speak to insignificant fangirls with no hope of a future. Especially ones that does not know when to shut their mouths."

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that!"

"Shut. Up." That strict, cold command had the Haruno quickly sitting with a shiver running up her spine. After everyone was settled, Iruka started class. Katsuro kept his heavy gaze upon the tan male, making said teacher a bit nervous.

When it came to team placements, Katsuro paid attention to the team he would be placed in.

"Team Seven consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura–"

"OH YEA! TAKE THAT, INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted.

"– and Katsuro. You're jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team 8..." Iruka continued to list off. Katsuro stopped listening after that, only analyzing the male teacher's body.

'Hmm... Nice strong body, perfect tan, cute scar, lovely chocolate hair, and a beautiful voice. He practically screams 'take me'. And take him I shall. Just you wait, Iruka.' Katsuro thought with a lick across his top lip.

Said teacher felt a shiver go up his spine.

When he finished listing the teams, he dismissed them to have a 30 minute break before they meet their sensei's.

All the teens filed out to go to the open yard and have lunch. All but one person.

Iruka was packing away his things when he felt a presence behind him. He looked back and gasped in surprise when he saw it was the new student.

"K-Katsuro-kun! W-why are you still h-here? The brunet stuttered out. Katsuro trapped him against his desk and leaned very close to the blushing man.

"Are you trying to get rid of me,  _Iruka_?" Said man tried to deny it and flushed even more when he heard a low chuckle. "You are very attractive, lovely dolphin. Do you have time to  _play_  with me?" He shifted his leg to go between the teacher. Iruka gasped and grasped onto the other's shoulders as the leg rubbed against his cock.

"W-w-w-we can't, haah, do th-this! It's not right! Ah!" Iruka gasped out. Katsuro planted both hands on the moaning man's ass and groped strongly.

"AH! K-Katsuro!" The younger male kept up the ministrations on Iruka's body. He leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"You're so damn cute. The noises you're making is very arousing. Would you like to feel?" He suggested and grabbed one of Iruka's hands and trailed it down his body. Iruka could feel the strong muscle through the cloak and bit his lip. His hand was guided down to Katsuro's groin and gaped at how big it was. He unconsciously squeezed it and jumped when he heard a low moan. I looked into Katsuro's eyes and was sucked in. He could see the red and purple flecks making surrounding the pupil. There was a warmth in them that he hadn't noticed before.

Iruka didn't know it, but he was getting closer to Katsuro. Katsuro silently slid his mask down, revealing feral whisker marks on his cheeks, and leaned closer to the other. His softly planted his lips on slightly parted ones. Iruka's eyes widened before lowering with every move of the raven's lips.

Iruka wrapped his arms around the slightly taller male and Katsuro's wrapped around his waist. Iruka knew this was wrong but his resistance was shot to hell when those thin lips touched his own.

Katsuro broke the lip lock and swiftly covered the chuunin' eyes with his hitai-ate.

"Katsuro? What are you–" a finger pressed against his lips.

"It's okay. My true identity is a secret. You will get to see all of me soon enough. Now," he unzipped Iruka's vest, "let's continue. We have about 10 minutes left."

"Wait! We have to st-aaaahh!" Iruka moaned as Katsuro nipped the side of his neck. Katsuro made a wet trail down the tanned skin till he got to dusty nipples. He first attacked the right one while his right hand pinched and tugged the other.

"Nyaa! Haah! Katsu-ro-kun! Please, not there!" Iruka moaned in pleasure. He tangled his fingers in surprisingly soft hair. Katsuro ignored his pleads and moved his free hand down to Iruka's confined cock. He slipped his hand in and took a firm hold of it. Iruka bucked his hips and moaned louder as Katsuro worked his weeping arousal.

"Hah! K-Katsu–AH!-ro! I'm g-going to–ngh!–going to CUM!" Iruka nearly climaxed. Katsuro removed his lips from the left nipple with a wet pop. He brushed his lips against the ear of the humping male.

" _Cum for me, Iruka._ "

Iruka needed no more encouragement and came with a loud cry. His cum splashed the inside of his pants and he panted in exhaustion. He had never cum so hard before and he was using Katsuro to keep him up.

Katsuro brought his hand to his lips and licked the slick substance. He hummed in satisfaction and cleaned his hand.

"Thanks for the meal, my lovely dolphin. I look forward to seeing you again." With those words, Katsuro disappeared. 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Thanks for the meal, my lovely dolphin. I look forward to seeing you again." With those words, Katsuro disappeared._

* * *

_***End of Lunch*** _

Everyone was sitting in their respective places as they waited for their jonin instructor. One by one, teams were leaving to their designated spots. Iruka had managed to get himself straightened out and left as soon as a few of the jonin made and appearance.

Soon, there were only two students left in the room. Sasuke Uchiha was silent and fuming as he noticed his other teammate wasn't in the room. Sakura was busy thinking up of a way to get Sasuke to go out with her.

By the time two hours had past, both of them were getting angry. The sound of the door sliding open caught there attention and they saw their last teammate entering.

"YOU'RE LATE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TWO HOURS AGO!" Sakura shouted. Katsuro shrugged and took a seat near the door. He leaned back and slipped both hands into their opposite sleeve.

"I know of a lot of famous names in this village. Kakashi Hatake is known as the 'Copycat Ninja of 1000 Jutsu'. While his battle prowess is outstanding, he has a habit of being several hours late. No matter what it is, short of an emergency meeting by the Hokage." Katsuro casually explained. Sasuke and Sakura stared at him: one in surprise and the other in jealousy.

"How do you know—" Sakura was cut off.

"That is none of your concern,  _girl_. Now, be quiet. Our sensei is just outside the door." Just then, the door opened and showed a silver-haired male in the typical jonin attire except that his left eye was covered by his hitai ate. Both pre-genin stared at Katsuro in surprise.  _'How did he know that? I couldn't even sense him!'_  They both thought.

Kakashi surveyed the three of them and was drawn to the unknown male. There couldn't be much said about him, but there was power that was being repressed. It be interesting to see what he could do.

"My first impression of you all is...you're boring." Sasuke and Sakura grew ticked, "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke got up to walk out and looked to see the tail end of his male teammate's cloak on the other side of the door.

_***On the Roof*** _

When Sakura and Sasuke made it to the roof, they saw that both their assigned sensei and teammate sitting in silence.

"Nice of you to finally show up. Have a seat and we'll have introductions." Kakashi instructed. The two sat down.

"Now, for introductions, I want you to state your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." The silver-haired man said with an eye smile.

"Why don't you show us how it's done, sensei." Sakura suggested. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Well, my name's Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes, my hobbies... You don't need to know and my dreams... None of your concern."

 _'He only gave us his name!'_  Sakura shouted in her head.

 _'Is this guy really a jonin?'_  Sasuke thought in anger.

Katsuro smirked,  _'I like him already. But what I'd be even more interested in is knowing what's under that mask. Hmm...'_  He thought. Kakashi suppressed a shiver. He felt as if someone was plotting against him.

"Why don't you go first, Broody." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke. Sasuke huffed.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many things I like and I dislike everything. My hobbies are training and learning more Jutsu. My dream, no, my ambition is to kill a certain man." Sasuke introduced darkly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes subtly and Katsuro silently snorted. Sakura was squealing in her head about how 'cool Sasuke-kun' is.

"Interesting. You're next Pinky." Sakura glared at the jounin.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like," looks at Sasuke and giggle, "I dislike Ino-PIG. My hobbies are," she once again giggles, "and my dreams for the future," she squeals. Kakashi sweat dropped at her response.

"What about you, Mister Mystery." Kakashi continued.

"My name is Katsuro. I like very few things which includes training, traveling and naps. I dislike ignorant and fearful people who do not know how to differentiate between the jailer and the prisoner. I have a few hobbies like meditating or doing calming motions. My dream, well, I plan to build a family of my own." Katsuro supplied them. Kakashi nodded at the acceptable answer. The other two raised an eyebrow at his dislike.

"Since we got that out of the way, your real test to determine if you will actually become genin starts tomorrow."

"Hold on! I thought we were already genin!" Sakura jumped in.

"No, you're not. That was just to weed out the those who weren't cut out for being ninjas. The real test will be held by the jonin sensei assigned to the genin-hopefuls. This test has a 66% percent failure rate," Sasuke and Sakura stiffened at this, "Be at Training Ground 3 at 7am. Oh, and don't eat, you might puke. Ja!" Kakashi left. Katsuro got up to leave when he was stopped by Sasuke.

"Hey, you," Katsuro stopped with his back turned to the raven, "Fight me."

Katsuro turned his head enough where the other teen can see a blue eye.

"No." He said bluntly. Sasuke balled his fist and practically snarled.

"What do you mean, 'no'?! I demand to have a fight!" Katsuro only turned his head forward and continued walking.

"You will not ignore me!" He rushed at the dual hair colored male with a kunai but was immediately stopped when he felt a blade against his neck. Katsuro had vanished only to reappear behind him with a short blade. Sasuke's eyes widened at Katsuro's speed.

"You should listen when someone tells you 'no'. You could die against someone stronger than you when you underestimate them." Katsuro stated.

"HEY! LET SASUKE-KUN GO, YOU BASTARD!" Sakura yelled at him. Katsuro turned to her and she could've sworn she saw his eyes flash red.

"... Pathetic. I'm done with you two. I'd rather save my strength for the test tomorrow than waste my time with you." Katsuro pushed away from Sasuke and continued on his way. Sasuke balled his fist and grit his teeth. How could be have been so weak as to be overpowered by that nobody?! He'd show him. He'd show just how strong he his!

Sakura tried to comfort Sasuke but he ignored her and left to his compound. Sakura sighed and glared in the other male's general direction.

' _You will pay, you nobody. How dare you make Sasuke-kun look bad.'_  The pinkette stomped off.


	4. Chapter 4

'You will pay, you nobody. How dare you make Sasuke-kun look bad.'  _The pinkette stomped off._

* * *

**_*Next Day at Training Ground 3*_ **

Sakura and Sasuke were at the training grounds waiting for their sensei and teammate. Sasuke was still stewing over what happened yesterday while Saukra was sneaking glances at her crush.

By the time 8:30 rolled around, their stomachs were protesting and demanding food. Then, a smell hit their noses.

Katsuro arrived with a small bento of brown rice and natto. He casually ate the food while walking towards them. The delicious smell ignited the gurgling of their stomachs.

"You're late, Katsuro-teme! And Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat, you baka!" Sakura yelled. Katsuro merely glanced in their direction before nimbly jumping onto the nearest tree and settled down to finish the rest of his breakfast.

"Wrong. He suggested that we don't eat breakfast. He never out right told us not to. Besides, he's not our instructor officially until we pass his test, therefore, he can't really demand we do what he says. Plus, it's foolish to not eat before a battle. You will become more lethargic and susceptible to making mistakes because of low energy." Katsuro quipped. Sakura shut up and Sasuke glared at the other male.

They were all quiet as they waited for Kakashi to arrive.

Finally, after 30 minutes, their jonin instructor appeared in a shunshin and an eye smile.

"Yo!" He greeted cheerily with a hand wave. Sakura pointed a finger at him.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Kakashi sweat dropped and sheepishly placed a hand behind his head.

"Ah, sorry. I saw this old lady having trouble with her groceries and offered to carry them for her. She was so grateful that she wanted me to have some home cooked miso soup. I couldn't refuse and lost track of time." He excused. A vein throbbed on Sakura's head.

"LIAR!"

"Well then, kiddies! Why don't we get down to business. Follow me." The three teens followed him to three logs standing vertical out of the ground. Kakashi set a timer down on the middle one.

"Here's the test," he brought out two bells, "you have to try to take a bell from me."

"But Kakashi-sensei. There are only two bells." The girl pointed out the obvious.

"This test will require you to get a bell from me. If you don't get a bell before the timer rings at noon, then you fail and are sent back to the academy. If two of you get a bell and the other one don't, then they are sent back to the academy. Along with that, you won't be having any lunch and will have to sit there and watch as I eat." He explained as he tied the bells to his waist. Sasuke and Sakura gulped at the rules and felt hunger pains when they saw three bentos placed upon one of the posts.

 _'I will not be going back to the academy. The weakest one out of us is Sakura, therefore my only competition is Katsuro.'_  Sasuke deduced. Sakura bit her lip in nervousness before becoming determined.

 _'I will get a bell. Me and Sasuke will finally be together without that nobody getting in the way and upsetting him.'_  Katsuro just closed his eyes and tilted his head back a bit.

"Come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you will never get a bell. Ready... Start!" Kakashi announced. The three of them disappeared into the surrounding foliage.

Kakashi was slightly impressed at their speed and stealth. Except, they weren't good enough. He could tell Sasuke was hiding in one of the many trees to his left and Sakura was hidden beneath a bush. Now the one he was really impressed with is the mysterious teen. He could not feel his presence at all.

 _'Where could he have gone.'_  Kakashi wondered. He kept his guard up as he concentrated on finding the missing chakra signature.

"Looking for me, Kakashi?" A familiar voice spoke up from behind him. Kakashi tried not to show his surprise, but failed when one of his fingers twitched. He casually turned his head to regard the dark figure.

"Maa, maa. It seems you are quite skilled in hiding you chakra and managing to get behind me." Kakashi complimented. Katsuro brought his eyes to half-mast and stared intently at the older man.

"It's not the only thing I'm planning on getting behind. Though first, I'd like to know what could possibly be hiding under that mask." Katsuro replied. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the first part but slightly chuckled at the latter.

"I could say the same for you, Katusro. What could you possibly be hiding?" Katsuro smirked.

"Become mine and you may find out." He said bluntly. Kakashi was mildly stunned at the other's forwardness. He softly clearing his throat.

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"That's what you say now, Mr. 1000 Jutsus. I have my ways in getting what I want."

"Is that so? Why don't you show me how sure you are about that?" Kakashi said. Katsuro chuckled lowly and and focused his dual-colored eyes on the silver-haired man. He swept into a kneeling bow.

"Your wish is my command." He stood back up and drew out a wakizashi from within his robe. The wakizashi was elegant with a gold and black tsuka(handle) and a golden kashiri(pommel). It's fuchi(collar) and tsuba(guard) were a golden color as well and the tsuba was in the shape of a black musashi crescent. The saya(scabbard) was a sleek, pitch black with a black kurigata(cord fixture) and sage-o(hanging cord) near the scabbard's throat.

Kakashi merely observed the teen and subtly readied himself for the upcoming confrontation. He felt he could not take the dark-haired male halfheartedly. He may be suppressing his chakra, but he could sense the strength from his aura. He may have to actually bring out some powerful Jutsu.

Katsuro slowly unsheathed the sword and it could be seen that the wakizashi had a golden habaki(blade collar) and its hamon(tempered line) was a classic midare style. Katsuro held the wakizashi in his right hand and the scabbard in his left. He kept his eyes on Kakashi the whole time. He really didn't care for the test itself, he just wanted to test the retired ANBU commander to see if he was still as sharp as he had been.

"Here I come." As soon as he said that, he appeared next to the jonin. Kakashi was slightly surprised but managed to move in time before the blade could cut him. He jumped away from Katsuro and grabbed a kunai. He readied himself as the other male straightened himself.

"Nice job, Kakashi. It seems you are still in shape from your time in ANBU." Katsuro complimented. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that.

"How did you know I was in ANBU? That is not something that others now that haven't been informed that I was." He demanded. Katsuro merely tilted his head.

"I know a lot of things, Inu. But don't worry, I wouldn't sell you out. Besides, I like you too much to do so." He reassured. He dashed to the silveret and engaged him in swordplay. He made a slash at his leg but Kakashi was able to sidestep it and thrust his own weapon at Katsuro's shoulder. Said blue-eyed man blocked the strike and forced it to go upward. Kakashi aimed a kick to his side but the other used his scabbard to stop him.

Sasuke and Sakura were watching in stunned silence as the taller teen went toe-to-toe with an experienced Shinobi. They didn't think that a nobody whom no one has heard of could possibly be that good. Sasuke seethed at the power exuded from the raven-blond and promised he would crush him and gain that power to kill his brother. Sakura didn't know what to think but vehemently reinforced, in her mind, that her Sasuke-kun was way better and stronger than Katsuro.

Said male and sensei leapt back from each other and watched each other. Kakashi wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit excited to have a student as skilled as the one in front of him.

"Nice job so far, Katsuro, but it's time for the next lesson in the world of Shinobi: Taijutsu." He put away his kunai as Katsuro did his sword. Kakashi didn't bother to bring out his precious book because he knew he would have to keep his whole attention on the blond. Katsuro got into a "casual" stance that had his knees slightly bent and his hands in a half curl. His body was turned slightly away from his opponent and they stood there for a while. When a stray leaf fluttered past them and landed on the ground, the two disappeared.

It was a clash of punches and kicks. When one would attack, the other would block, counterattack, then have to be back on the defensive. This kept repeating until they were both in a stalemate of having each other in the other's grip.

After a few minutes, that parted again with a few bruises here and there. Kakashi waited for him to do something else but was surprised when Katsuro dropped his stance and let out a calming breath.

"I had fun, Kakashi. But I think that the test is still going on. I'm sure you would like to test the other two." Kakashi relaxed and smiled, but you could only tell by the curling of the skin near his eye.

"Right you are, Katsuro. Though I'm curious. What will you be doing?" Sakura and Sasuke quickly found somewhere else to hide when they heard this.

Katsuro walked to a tree and sat down. "I'll be taking a nap." Kakashi sweat dropped.

_***End of Test*** _

Sakura was tied to one of the three wooden polls stuck in the ground. Kakashi had trapped her in a simple genjutsu that had Sasuke mortally wounded and asking for her help before falling 'dead'. Sasuke wasn't tied up because he actually put up a decent fight with the silver-haired jonin. He even managed to touch a bell. Katsuro was now leaning against the opposite poll that Sasuke was with Sakura in the middle.

"WHY AM I THE ONE TIED UP?! THAT NOBODY SHOULD BE HERE! NOT ME!" Sakura screeched. Kakashi gave her an unimpressed look.

"Because, Sakura. Unlike you, Katsuro showed some skills while you fell for a very easy trap. Sasuke had actually managed to touch one before he was disabled."

Sakura was still ticked but gushed at how awesome her Sasuke-kun was. Sasuke, meanwhile, had a smug smirk on his face thinking that he was way more skilled than the di-colored male.

_*Ding Ding Ding!*_

They all turned towards the sound only to find Katsuro was holding up the two bells that the two pre-genin were trying to obtain.


	5. Chapter 5

_They all turned towards the sound only to find Katsuro was holding up the two bells that the two pre-genin were trying to obtain._

* * *

"You mean these bells?" He casually asked. The three were shocked that he acquired the bells and no one knew.

"When did you get the bells, Katsuro?" Kakashi asked inquisitively. Katsuro shrugged. "I had them when we were engaged in our taijutsu battle. The ones on your waist are merely henged rocks on strings." True to his words, the henge on the bells on Kakashi's waist released to show round rocks tied to strings.

"How is that possible?! I touched them while I was fighting Kakashi and they felt like the real things!" Sasuke demanded. Katsuro gave him a lazy look.

"It isn't that hard to trick someone into thinking the bells were still there when their focus is mostly on one thing." Sasuke snarled.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Well, Katsuro, you have my bells. What are you going to do with them?" The silveret questioned. Katsuro smirked.

 _'I'm going to massage and juggle them until I have you screaming out for more,_ sensei _.'_ , "I'm giving them to the other two. I will take going to the academy over being on a team with them any day," Katsuro nonchalantly replied as he threw one bell to Sasuke and the other hit the Haruno on the head. He started walking away with his hands in his arms folded and his hands in his sleeves.

Kakashi studied him as he strolled toward the exit of the training ground.

 _'That boy. He's fast, but I think he actually knew what this test was about otherwise he wouldn't have given the bells to these two. Heh. This one is interesting.'_  the jonin thought. (Sasuke and Sakura were at the side cheering themselves for being able to *get* a bell.)

"You know, Katsuro. There are no such thing as a three-man cell for genin. So, unless you all don't want to go back to the academy for another year, I suggest you all work on some way to pass this test by 3 pm. But for now, you can have lunch for 30 minutes, but no one is to feed Sakura or you automatically fail." Kakashi informed the whole group. Sakura pouted at not being able to eat while Sasuke grumbled and started to eat. Katsuro sat further away from the two and silently ate his bento.

_***GRRROOOOWWLL!*** _

The two males turned their attention to the lone female of the group. Sakura blushed hotly when she got their attention. Sasuke just looked away with a bored yet calculating look as he wondered what he would do to be able to pass.

Katsuro kept an eye on her.

"Haruno." Sakura looked up at her name.

"What?" Katsuro stayed silent for a few moments more.

"Do you recall what Kakashi told us?" Sakura scoffed.

"Of course! He said that we have to figure out a way to pass the test before 3pm. Why? Are you hard of hearing?"

"He said that there is no such thing as a three-man cell for genin teams. That suggested that there is a way for us to become a team, but we also have a problem," he continued as if he hadn't been insulted. Sasuke had perked up at this point and was discretely paying attention to what was being said. Sakura tilted her head.

"What is that?"

"What rank is Kakashi?" Sakura became even more confused.

"He's a jonin. Why?" Katsuro slowly nodded as he closed his eyes.

"Can a fresh-out-of-the-academy genin win against a seasoned ninja?"

"Of course not! They wouldn't even stand a chance!" Sakura stated. Katsuro closed his eyes.

"Then why do you think he gave  _three_  genin the chance to pass the test when we clearly could not win in a fight against him?" Sakura and Sasuke thought on it.

"If a genin where to fight a seasoned shinobi by themselves, there would be no way for them to even win against him. But if he is fighting three of them, then there is a chance for them to defeat him. Even if very slim." Sakura thought out loud. Sasuke was also thinking this over, but just discarded the whole thing. He believed himself to be strong enough that he didn't need two weaklings holding him back.

"Yes, and that means...?" Katsuro trailed off for her to finish.

"...Maybe, he wants us to...work together...?" Sakura tentatively concluded. Katsuro gave a slight nod. Sasuke inwardly scoffed at the idea, but he was giving it thought as well.

"Correct, but since you two didn't have food before we began, we'll all need more energy to actually put up a better fight."

"But, Kakashi-sensei said that I couldn't eat!" The pinkette protested. Katsuro tilted his head and sighed.

"Sakura. If we want to all pass this test, then we need to break a few rules. It won't be the end of the world and, if we do fail, we could always try again with a different teacher next year. Many academy graduates fail every year, but they always have the chance to become a genin when they truly work hard for it. We could be them or the people who becomes genin in their first try. Take your pick." The calm, dual-haired male explained softly. Sakura mulled it over for a bit longer before hesitantly nodding.

.

.

.

"Sasuke will feed you." Katsuro bluntly stated.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke shouted. Katsuro shrugged indifferently.

"Do you really expect me to feed her? She would turn me down immediately. So, you do it." Sasuke steamed for being thrown into the fire, so to speak.

"You're the one who thought of this, you feed her!" Sasuke protested.

"With what food?" Katsuro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The food-!" The Uchiha stopped short when he saw that the bento the other male had was empty. "How did you finish that fast? I didn't even see you lower your mask!" Katsuro inwardly smirked at his perplexity.

"Practice. Now, any other protests? If not, please feed our teammate. We don't want to start our test over on the wrong foot." Katsuro casually said. Sasuke glared hatefully at the taller.

Sakura was stuck in her own little world of the dreamy Sasuke feeding her. She would occasionally giggle and... Was that a line of drool...?

Sasuke huffed and reluctantly brought his food over to the pinkette. Sakura snapped out of her fantasy to wait in anticipation for the "man of her dreams" to provide her with nourishment.

Sasuke picked up a few grains of rice.

Sakura blushed.

Sasuke brought the chopsticks closer to her.

Sakura closed her eyes and parted her lips.

Sasuke grimaced.

He brought the food closer to her mouth. Sakura ate the food with a happy flush to her face. Sasuke quickly backed away.

_***BOOM!*** _


	6. Chapter 6

_He brought the food closer to her mouth. Sakura ate the food with a happy flush to her face. Sasuke quickly backed away._

* * *

_***BOOM!*** _

Thunder and strong winds appeared out of no where which got the three's attention and had them on guard. Sasuke brought out a kunai and Katsuro merely shifted his body in a relaxed yet ready stance. Sakura looked around for any incoming attacks from her tied up position.

Kakashi appeared in a raging swirl of leaves to glower at the three genin-hopefuls.

 _"YOU! You three deliberately went against the rules! Are you ready for your punishment?"_ Kakashi leaked out a bit of his killing intent. Katsuro felt a genjutsu trying to take ahold of him and he let it to see the skies have turned dark with raging winds and ominous clouds spewed threatening lightning.

Sakura was trembling as Sasuke glared at Kakashi but was also sweating a bit.

 _"Are you ready to face the consequences?"_  Kakashi took a threatening step forward.

"We will not take back our actions, Kakashi. The life of a comrade is more precious that the completion of a mission. If we put the mission before us all the time when it puts a comrade in a dangerous situation, the village will lose man power and that would prove to be detrimental. Wouldn't you agree?" Katsuro intoned. Kakashi kept up the genjutsu for a moment longer before it abruptly disappeared.

"You all...pass!" Sasuke and Sakura was stupified. Katsuro was smirking and slid his hands in the sleeves of his robes.

"What?! But how?" Sakura sputtered. Kakashi smiled and threw a kunai in the pinky's direction to cut the ropes that bound her to the wooden pole.

"Follow me," he commanded. The three newly-instated genin followed the masked sensei to another clearing several minutes away. They came upon a stone that had names engraved into it. Kakashi stepped up to it and looked down with a solemn gaze.

"Do you all know what this is?" The silver-haired man asked. Sasuke scoffed.

"It's just a rock with names. What's so great about it?" Kakashi let out an annoyed yet sad sigh.

"This stone is carved with the names of those who were killed in action. Shinobi of any rank who fell in the name of protecting their home. Mothers and fathers..., sisters and brothers..., lovers and friends. Even the previous Hokage's are written here. So is my teammate..." He informed as he stooped down to trail his fingers over the names of those he held precious. He did not see Katsuro come up beside him until the teen placed a hand over his that was over the names  **Namikaze Minato**  and  **Uzumaki Kushina**. Kakashi's hand trembled very faintly but he knew the teen could still feel it. The long fingers entwined with his own calloused fingers. Katsuro wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him to his feet. His dual-colored eyes bore into Kakashi's grey one before releasing him.

"You shouldn't live in the past so much, Kakashi-sensei, or you'll end up lost in the future." Katsuro murmured. Kakashi's eye widened a bit before closing and turning around to the other two genin.

"Alright, Team 7. We'll start mission first thing tomorrow. Meet me outside of the Hokage's Tower at 8:00." Kakashi dismissed them. The pinkette and raven walked away in their own little world. The two males left watched each other when Kakashi spoke.

"Katsuro... Who are you, truly? There has never been a record of you anywhere in our records. Hokage-sama said that you were training outside of the village for nearly your whole life, but he didn't elaborate with who. And your eyes... They remind me of someone..." the older man commented with a nostalgic and sad tone that he tried to hide.

The dark-haired teen stayed silent for a few beats, "Do you want to know why I know that you were previously in the ANBU? My answer is pretty simple but it requires me to show you something." Kakashi nodded and Katsuro smirked.

"While I do want to show you, I believe it would be too much for you to handle. So, for now, I will tell you who I am, or rather, who I was," He loosened his robe and channeled a bit of chakra. Kakashi's eyes widened when he gazed upon the familiar seal stained on sexy, packed abs.

"You-?How?! He disappeared over 10 years ago! Explain!" Demanded the frantic and stupified man. Katsuro closed the robe and folded his arms into the sleeves.

"It is true that Naruto Uzumaki disappeared over a decade ago, but there was a reason. You would want to disappear too if the place you should have felt most as home at shunned and nearly killed you. Naruto was given an out and he took it. This is what has become of him. He no longer is that weak and starving child that had to find scraps for garbage and run from mobs after his head. No, the one who gave that boy the opportunity to better himself and never let something like that happen again created someone different. And his name is Katsuro." The teen explained. He shifted and continued, "As for how I know you was a former ANBU operative, well, just because I was not seen in the village does not mean I cannot see you." He smirked. Kakashi stayed quiet to absorb all this information. He dropped his head a bit in guilt that he didn't know his sensei's son was going through such horrible conditions before he was taken away. The only good thing that came out of this was how strong the teen had become.

"Na- I mean, Katsuro... I'm-" Kakashi was cut off by a hand grabbing his chin, tilting his head up and brushing a thumb across the cloth hiding his bottom lip.

"You do not need to apologize. I regret nothing and would rather be this way than some idiot trying to appeal to some people who would rather see me dead. Besides, I've learned some interesting things from where I trained, and I would love to try some of them on you, Kakashi." Katsuro purred in his ear. Kakashi blushed at the implications of what that meant and jumped back a bit, glad that his mask covered his flushed face. Katsuro smirked before snapping his fingers.

A dark, wisp-like portal opened up a few feet from the dual-haired teen.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later,  _Kakashi_ ," Katsuro stepped into the portal and both it and him disappeared. Kakashi stood there for a moment longer before turning and high-tailing it out of there with the sensual sound of his sensei's son voice still ringing through his ears.

"Kami help me."


	7. Chapter 7

_"Well, I guess I'll see you later,_ Kakashi _," Katsuro stepped into the portal and both it and him disappeared. Kakashi stood there for a moment longer before turning and high-tailing it out of there with the sensual sound of his sensei's son's voice still ringing through his ears._

_"Kami-sama help me."_

* * *

***Unknown Place***

Katsuro stepped out of the portal to a silent, two-story house. He bypassed the huge living room and dining room that was connected to the kitchen and went up the stairs further down the hallway.

Along the way, he began shedding his outer clothing to reveal lovely tan skin and semi-feral whisker marks. He made his way to the largest room near the back of the house. He opened the door and threw his robe onto the long dresser. He stopped to see a lump under the silk covers. His eyes roved the delightful pale skin of the male that had one of his few shirts sliding off one shoulder.

 _'Hmm. What a delicous sight you are, love.'_  The bicolor-haired teen thought as he licked his lips predator-like. He climbed in bed and carefully made his way to the sleeping and unaware man. Katsuro kissed his temple and continued down his face to the slender neck. He lightly sucked there, but his lips were not the only things at play. His hands softly caressed bare thighs before reaching two plump orbs underneath the blue button-up shirt and gripping strongly. The male moaned as he shifted all the way onto his back.

Katsuro kept up the ministrations but trailed his hands up onto the raven's hips and waist. He rubbed the beautiful skin and trailed kisses down his collar. Katsuro was stopped by the buttons and proceeded to unbutton the shirt. The tan male opened the shirt and began to play.

He lightly pinched and rubbed dusty nipples before switching one of his hands with his mouth. The slightly aroused man moaned again and unconsciously lifted his torso. Katsuro used his other hand to reach down and began swirling his finger around the head of the semi-flaccid cock. His lover slightly thrust his hips up for more attention. Katsuro chuckled before fully gripping the erection. The pale man gasped and pleasure and thrust up and down with the strokes of that talented hand.

Katsuro himself was becoming aroused by the unconscious, yet erotic humping male. He firmly grasped the member and gave a few strokes which produced a few moans from the pale raven. The former blond lowered his head down to the hot cock and gave a slow lick. He made slow, languid swipes until the head was leaking pre-cum. Without warning, he enclosed his mouth around most of the member and sucked hard.

"*gasp* Oh, fuck!" The raven startled awake. He looked down to see blue eyes swirling with lust and amusement. He moaned and threw his head back as Katsuro went to work. The bi-colored male languidly ran his big hands up and down slim thighs and hips before reaching under and strongly groped perfectly pale globes of flesh. He moaned around the pulsing member while slurping and sucking hard.

The raven lover was thrashing and twisting the sheets trying to ground himself as he was taken to the peak of euphoria.

"Hah! Ka-Katsuro! I'm- ahh! Haaah! Mm! -I'm gonna- oh shit! -CUM!" He nearly screamed as he exploded into the sinful heat surrounding him.

Katsuro didn't waste a drop. Once he was done sucking down the pale male's cum, he pulled off and sent a smirk. He climbed up to kiss his love, sharing his taste.

"Mm... what was that about?" The smaller male pulled away. Katsuro settled above him and used one hand to lace his fingers into the raven hair.

"Nothing. I just felt like it. Besides, you look delicious in one of my shirts. Almost enough to eat you up." He purred. The unnamed man smirked back.

"Careful. Your demon is showing." He teased. Katsuro chuckled deeply which sent pleasant shivers all through his body.

"Perhaps you should try to calm this demon. After all, he's had a rough day." The raven leaned up to give a kitten-lick to his lips.

"Sit up, love, and I'll show you the best way to get rid of your stress." Katsuro did as told and sat against the headboard. His lover knelt down between his legs and gave a lick to the throbbing member. Katsuro sharply inhaled as he watched with lidded eyes as the other licked and kissed his aching organ. The raven then reached over to the drawer beside them to dip his fingers in the pot of oil that is always there for "fun time".

He retracted his hand and replaced his mouth for the slick digits. Katsuro groaned lowly as the other male gave a few firm strokes before letting go. He slid his way up onto the blond-raven's lap and gave him a deep kiss. Katsuro gripped his hips and guided him onto his cock. The smaller man threw his head back with a moan as his love's huge cock filled him.

"Oh fuck! So big!" He moaned as he was assaulted with pleasure. Katsuro grit his teeth and buried himself until he was balls deep.

"So fucking tight! It's like you're sucking me in!" He panted as the man began to rock. The pale raven gave a breathless smirk and bounced.

"It's 'cause I've-ah!-missed you. Mh! Ohh, right there!" He moaned as he picked up speed. Katsuro watched his sexy, pleasurable expression and gave shallow thrusts every time the man was fully seated on his member. He reached up to play with his nipples which caused the raven to pause and tighten up with a cry.

"Ooohh-FUCK! N-no fair-hahn!-, Katsuro-sama!" Katsuro gave a devious smile as he trailed one hand down to steadily stroke the other's weeping cock. The short-haired raven practically collapsed onto his larger frame in pleasure and couldn't form any coherent words in his ecstasy.

The younger male leaned in to whisper, "Are you ready for more, love?" The older male nodded with gasped out a 'yes!'.

Katsuro planted his feet on the bed, grabbed his hips and slammed the slender man down onto his cock. The man arched almost painfully against him with a choked cry which only sent the dual-haired male to do so again, gaining a loud cry.

Pleasurable moans, groans, and cries filled the room along with heat. The two were sweating with exertion - heartbeats pounding, bodies pressing, hungry kissing - till it all came to a high.

Katsuro gripped his pale lover's cock and, with a few strokes, the older male arched his back in his euphoric bliss. His inner muscles squeezed Katsuro so deliciously and forced said blue eyed male to come to completion after a few more thrusts.

The two lay panting and sharing soft kisses. The raven parted from his love and brushed the strands of hair away from Katsuro's enchanting blue eyes.

"Stress free, love?" He smirked a gave him a kitten lick. Katsuro snaked his arm around the other's waist an gave him a firm kiss. He parted with a lick to his lips and gave his own satisfied smirk.

"Yes. You know exactly what I need. Some demons can be difficult to be around, but I think my teammates have a whole new brand of stupidity. Though my sensei seems intriguing." Katsuro quipped. The raven tilted his head.

"Oh? Who's on your team?"

"Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake—"

"Kakashi-senpai? He's become a jonin again?" Surprise colored his face and voice. Katsuro nodded.

"And, someone I think will surprise you."

"Really? Who?"

"Your fellow Uchiha— Sasuke Uchiha." The raven's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-chan? How is he?" Said Uchiha questioned eagerly. Katsuro sighed and shook his head.

"Your cousin needs some lessons in humility. He demanded I fight him and then tried to kill me when I told him no. I very nearly did away with him if it wasn't for the fact that we are fellow ninja of the same village. Despite how good it might feel, I'm not that eager to become a missing nin." The raven sighed sadly.

"I was afraid he'd turn into the pompous Uchiha that tends to plague my family. He used to be such a happy and carefree boy that always strove to be just as good as his Nii-chan. That reminds me, the next time I see Itachi, I'm going to give him the beating of a lifetime! I understand why he did it, but he was too naive to think that having Sasuke-chan hate him enough to kill him will redeem the Uchiha's. At the rate Sasuke's going, he might end up leaving the village." Katsuro stoked his upset lover's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Only time will tell, Shisui. I could try to get the ass to see reason, but that would be a huge chore. One I don't feel like doing too much." Katsuro complained. Shisui smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You never feel like doing much of anything. You're too lazy, Naruto" He poked fun at him. Said male growled and pounced on the pale man.

"Oh, I'll show you "lazy"." And with that, another round of love-making ensued.

Not that Shisui was complaining.


	8. Chapter 8

_Not that Shisui was complaining._

* * *

_***Konoha - A Week Later*** _

Team 7 completed many D-ranked missions since they've become an official team. But this did not mean that they were any close to being friends. Sasuke was still angry at the younger male for being a show off and humiliating him, and Sakura was still the crazy fangirl for Sasuke with dislike of Katsuro. Kakashi was still his same lazy, perverted, and late self but was also mildly uncomfortable with all the times his dual-haired student flirted with him. He tried to discourage the young man, but it was no use. As shameful as it was to admit, he's started to like the attention and began to gain some sort of feelings for him. He kept trying to remind himself that this was his deceased sensei's son, but Katsuro would always do something that made him forget about that. Katsuro, himself, was steadily ignoring the spite from his teammates and was doing his missions to the best of his abilities. Though they were pretty much nothing but chores, he was relaxed about them. The missions where they had to help fix up someone's yard or babysit were his most successful. Clients, though at first put off by his appearance and silence, quickly warmed up to him. They were always happy at his job of having a green thumb and even suggested things to help make their yards even more beautiful. The clients needing babysitters were always happy to hear how Katsuro took such great care of their child(ren) they highly recommended Team Seven for babysitting jobs.

One job in particular gave Team Seven a lot of attention. It was 'Capturing the Demon Cat, Tora'.

**_*Three Days Ago*_ **

"Okay, Team Seven. Here's your mission for today," said a certain academy teacher. Iruka was working in the missions administration until the Shinobi Academy begins again in a few months.

"Oh? Just one mission? Why's that?" Katsuro questioned as he walked up to retrieve the scroll from said brunet. He purposely brushes his fingers against the teacher's causing Iruka to look away with a small cough and a blush.

Kakashi was definitely  _not_  jealous at the little interaction.

"W-well, this mission is known to take many hours to complete. The fastest record for completing it is 3 hours and 43 minutes. And that was only last year. Since then, no one has been able to come close to finishing before that time." Katsuro hummed as he listened and read the mission scroll. When he was done, he passed it to Kakashi who gave it to Sasuke and Sakura to read.

"It's just a cat! How hard could it be to catch it?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

The more seasoned shinobi all gave each other a look.

**_*Over An Hour Later*_ **

"What the hell is that cat?! It cannot be normal!" The pink-haired girl screeched. Both her and Sasuke were littered with scratches and had leaves and twigs sticking out of their hair and clothes from trying to catch the 'Demon Cat'. Sasuke was fuming and confused at how such a small thing could move and evade them so successfully. Katsuro just stayed back and watched the two attempt to corner the cat and still fail in the end. Kakashi was silently laughing at his genin's misfortune.

"Maa, maa. Calm down. We have to try this another way." Kakashi soothed. Sasuke turned his head and huffed.

"We could have already caught the damn thing if  _someone_  bothered to actually do the mission!" The only girl yelled. Katsuro just gave her a blank look and pointed behind them.

The team looked in the same direction to see another Katsuro sitting in a tree with his eyes closed and relaxed. To their surprise, their objective was crawling along the same branch, creeping toward the real Katsuro that has yet to move.

When it got close, Katsuro opened an eye and slowly moved his hand toward the cautious cat. Tora jumped back, stopped, and crept forward again. She sniffed the offered limb for a moment before carefully butting her head against the hand. Katsuro gently scratched her behind the ears and ran his fingers down her back.

Tora purred at the attention and climbed onto his lap to get more of those delightful ministrations. Yep, this was way better than being nearly killed by that humongous woman.

"What the– How the hell did you do that?!" Pinky shouted. Sasuke glared and turned away haughtily.

"It seems you had this all under control, ne?" Kakashi chuckled. The clone that was beside them disappeared in a poof of black cloud. The real Katsuro nimbly hopped out of the tree cradling the missing cat and made his way over.

"Hm, not really. It was more of a chance thing since cats are more likely to fight and run away when cornered. I just thought to be patient with her and let her come to the decision that she won't get hurt nor be frightened. Besides, I've had a few experiences with befriending dangerous animals." He explained.

"Whatever. Give her here so I can check to make sure this is the target." Sakura attempted to grab the brown cat, but said mammal hissed and scratched her face.

 **"KYAAAAAAAH!"** Was heard throughout the village.

**_*Present*_ **

After that mission, Team Seven got a bit of fame. Fellow genin and some chunin would stop them to give them praise for having the fastest time in capturing the Daimyo's wife's cat and gaining some fans. This caused Sasuke's head to inflate even more and gave him more fangirls, Sakura was given more jealous looks by said fangirls and flaunted that she was one step closer to 'Becoming Sasuke-kun's Wife', and Katsuro was starting to gain more recognition from males and females alike.

Now, Katsuro was walking the streets of Konoha before he happened upon I small restaurant called 'Ichiraku'. He smelled something heavenly and let his curiosity take over. Moving the hanging cloth out of the way, he could see an old man and young woman behind the counter and some customers eating noodle-based soup. He also saw someone familiar.

"Well, hello there Iruka- _sensei_. How nice to see you again."

Iruka nearly choked on his noodles when his young one-day student came out of nowhere.

"*cough-cough* Katsuro! W-what are you doing here?" The brunet asked as he cleared his throat. Katsuro slid into the seat next to him, propped his elbow on the counter and rested his chin on his palm.

"Nothing much. I just smelled something really good from here and decided I'd give it a try. What is it, by the way?" The young man inquired. Iruka looked at him in surprise and confusion.

"You've never had ramen before?"

"Hmm. Not really. Where I grew up, my guardian was really particular with what I ate. He didn't let up until I could choose for myself what I wanted to eat that was more to his standards. We both wanted the same thing so we didn't fight too much on my eating habits." Iruka nodded in understanding and lifted some noodles from its bowl.

"Well, ramen is pretty cheap in that it's quick to make and is typically made with meat and vegetables included. There are a variety of ramen that you could choose from, but this one is on of my favorites called miso ramen. I-..." he trailed off. Katsuro had taken this chance to take some of the noodles off his chopsticks to see how it tasted.

Iruka was spellbound as he watched uncovered lips slowly slurping down the noodles until they were gone. He watched as his lips glistened with broth before a trail of the liquid began running down the corner of his lips. He gulped when he saw that moist, pink tongue flick out to catch it. Oh, what other things that tongue could do set a shiver down his spine just imagining it. How it would trace the contours of his body. Leaving goosebumps wherever it traveled. Pleasing his body so tortuously. Going down down down until it reached his—

"—ka. Iruka! Are you still there?" Katsuro's voice snapped the academy teacher back into reality.

"W-w-w-wha...?! I'm o-okay, Katsuro-kun. Did–did you like it?" He tried to control the full face flush he was sporting and advert his eyes. Katsuro gave a soft smile.

"Hai. It was surprisingly good. Wished I could have had them before, but then again, I wouldn't be here to share my first experience with you." His low, seductive voice washed over Iruka. Said man didn't notice how the dual-haired teen moved in closer until an arm was around his waist and a hand was cupping his cheek to turn him back to Katsuro. Their lips were mere centimeters apart. All it would take was one of them to lean in and...

"Hello! Welcome to Ichiraku's! What would you like today?" A cheery voice broke them out of their trance. Iruka quickly ducked to hide his embarrassment as Katsuro replaces his mask and casually turned his attention to the brunette female worker.

"Hello. Can I have the miso ramen that Iruka here is having?" He requested.

"Of course! Coming right up," she smiled. As the woman began making his order, the dual-haired teen regarded Iruka who has gone back to his own bowl in a vain attempt to hide his flushed face.

"So, Iruka. How have you been lately?" Katsuro opened the conversation. Said brunet managed to calm himself and gave an answer. Soon, the two were having a decent conversation before Katsuro was given his ramen with a 'hope you enjoy' from the cook. Iruka watched him as he took his first bite of his freshly made noodles.

"Hmm! This is really good! I'll have to come by again if there are noodles this good. Thank you Miss...?" The woman blushed.

"Oh, sorry! Just call me Ayame. And please, enjoy your meal," she said with a bow then turned to another customer who entered not too long ago.

In a few minutes, Katsuro and Iruka were done with there food, paid and left. Iruka offered to show him around more of the village as he asked if the teen got the chance to after having been promoted to genin not too long ago.

As they were walking, Katsuro nonchalantly moved in closer to the point that the backs of their hands brushed each other with practically every step they took. Iruka was super aware of this and blushed as his heart skipped a beat.

 _'What is happening to me? I've never had someone affect me like this before. And his demeanor is calm and peaceful, but there is this attraction to him that I just can't help but he pulled into. Especially after what happened in the Academy. I was nearly begging for it! Someone about a decade younger than me had me wanting in a way none of my previous partners ever managed to accomplish! How-'_  the brunet chūnin rambled in his mind before he was cut off due to Katsuro's actions.

The raven-blond very quickly backed the instructor into an alley and proceeded to kiss the breath out of him. He held Iruka's hands up beside his head and pressed himself flush against him. Iruka moaned when he felt the younger male's tongue plunder his mouth and his cock brush up against his.

It quickly became heated when Katsuro left his lips to attack his neck with nips, sucks and licks. He released one of Iruka's hands to trail his own down and around to grip at the tan man's firm ass. Iruka yelped as he felt the strong fingers massage his backside.

The chūnin wasn't idle with his hands either. He slid his fingers through long locks before tightening his hold and yanked the teen's head back up to receive a wet kiss to which Katsuro gladly returned.

The two stayed lip-locked for a while longer before Katsuro broke it, having a strand of saliva still connecting them before it too broke.

Katsuro leaned in and whispered, "Let's head on over to your place, ne?" His seductive tone sent a shiver of pleasure down Iruka's spine and made his cock harden even more.

With a quick shunshin, the two reappeared at an apartment complex of three floors. Iruka led the way up to the second floor with Katsuro right on his heels.

When they got through the door, they were pressed up against each other with Iruka's hands tangled in the soft, thick black and yellow hair again while Katsuro's hands were slipping into the brunet's pants.

Iruka moaned into the kiss when he felt one of the teen's fingers reach even further down to tap at his twitching hole. He felt the pleasurable sensations of the mischievous finger swirl around the puckered muscle and slightly push in when he curled the digit.

"Ah! Katsuro...feels good..." Iruka moaned as he grind his cock up against the other's rock hard erection. Katsuro growled, sending Iruka's mind spinning and him mewling as the sound shot straight to his confined, aching manhood.

Katsuro removed his hands, causing his lovely dolphin to moan in disappointment, and shrugged off his cloak and face mask. Smooth, packed muscles were reveled to the tan man. Iruka ran his fingers up and down the sexy 6-pack abs and firm pectorals under the heavy, hot gaze of his soon-to-be lover.

Iruka was interrupted by said male unzipping his flak jacket and slipping his fingers underneath his shirt to help take both articles of clothing off. Once accomplished, Katsuro pulled him in and hoisted the older man up by his thighs. Iruka threw his head back and bit his lip with a gasp when their erections rubbed against each other causing wonderful friction and wrapped his strong legs around Katsuro's waist.

"Where to?" The blond-raven questioned with licks and nips to Iruka's chest and neck.

"Ah ooh! S-second door on the right!" He gasped a reply.

Soon, the two males were divested of the rest of their clothes behind Iruka's bedroom door. Katsuro gently dropped the instructor down onto the bed and crawled his way over cute yet hot man.

Katsuro attached his lips to a perky nipple and proceeded to give it the best tongue lashing he could muster.

Letting out a loud, sensual moan Iruka arched his back to get more of that sinful action. He ground his hips onto Katsuro's abs to create delicious friction to his weeping cock. Katsuro let this go on for a while as he switched his attention to the other nip and gave it the same treatment that the now hard and moist nub had.

"F-fuck! Katsuro, I'm gonna cum!" Iruka cursed as he thrust even faster, building up a tension in his stomach as his balls began drawing up.

All of a sudden, Katsuro drew back causing the brunet to cry out in need. Katsuro had to bite his lip to stop from giving into Iruka. The blissed and tortured expression of his dolphin made him groan.

"No! Don't stop please! Ahn! I need to cum!" Iruka pleaded.

"Shh. You will get to cum soon, my sexy dolphin," he reassured before lifting one of the man's legs onto his broad shoulder.

Iruka looked down into Katsuro's seemingly glowing eyes and threw his head back with a throaty moan when his length disappeared inside the hot orifice. Iruka gasped and mewled as Katsuro's talented mouth worked his shaft. He was 8 inches with a decent girth but Katsuro was sucking the life out of him.

"Ah ah ah ah! Mmm! Ooh yes! Fuck, so good!" Iruka chanted as Katsuro gave a particularly hard suck.

Katsuro moaned around his length sending strong vibrations through him and making him cry in pleasure. All too soon did Iruka's climax hit him like a wave. He came in the moist cavern making the teen slide back so only the head was in to receive the thick baby batter.

Iruka panted as he flopped bonelessly onto the bed. He cracked open his eyes and his cock have a twitch when he saw Katsuro swallowing his load with a lick of his lips. Said make have him a smirk.

"Delicious. I can't wait to have the rest of you," he purred. Iruka shivered and wrapped his arms around the long-haired male's neck.

"Then have me," he whispered against his lips before sealing deal by softly kissing him. Katsuro deepened it easily when he felt Iruka give in.

The two pulled away when air became a must and Iruka's hair was freed from its' ponytail to pool around his head. Katsuro tapped his fingers onto Iruka's lips who opened them to let the digits in.

Katsuro let out a throaty purr as he felt and watched the brunet play with and suck his fingers until they were sufficiently wet. He removed his fingers and positioned them at the twitching entrance. His other hand grasped and began pumping Iruka's semi-hard dick. He circled the tight hole with one finger, leaned over to lick and kiss Iruka's neck and pushed the lubricated, thick digit pass the ring of muscles.

Iruka winced at the intrusion before moaning when the curious finger began thrusting, curling and probing for his prostate. When Katsuro found it, Iruka let out a pleased moan and bucked back against the teen's hand.

Soon, one finger became two then three. Katsuro has Iruka moaning and mewling as he kept abusing his sweet spot. The brunet had his head tossed back, fingers clenching the sheets and legs twitching in pleasure.

Before he knew it, Iruka's next climax came upon him with the continuous jabs to his happy gland.

"Katsuro!" He came with a cry of his partner's name. His seed splashed over his chest and abs while also painting Katsuro's still pumping hand. This encouraged a few more spurts of sperm to escape.

Iruka's chest heaved as he gulped down air. His body was trembling in the aftermath of his second release and he was starting to feel its effects.

"Nuh uh uh, Iruka. We're not done yet. After all, isn't it unfair that you came twice and I haven't even once?" Katsuro's voice broke through the fog starting to consume his mind.

Iruka peeked down to see the huge piece of man meat pointing straight at him. It had to be about 14 inches long in its erect state with a girth bigger than his!

 _'How is that going to fit?!'_  The brunet wondered but couldn't deny that the thought of having that monster inside him didn't excite him.

Katsuro lubed his length with Iruka's seed and positioned himself at his entrance. With one thrust, he was sheathed partway into the gloriously tight passage.

Iruka choked out a cry at the feeling of being filled and stretched so wide. It was amazing! The friction rubbing against his walls and the nudge against his sweet spot had him fully erect once again.

"Shit, you're so tight! I'm only halfway in," the comment had Iruka widen his eyes. Only half?!

Katsuro grit his teeth as he spread Iruka's legs wider and, after a few thrusts, went in even deeper.

"Nyah ah! S-so deep! Nn, I... I can't...!" Iruka had tears in his eyes and held onto Katsuro when he bottomed out. Katsuro's glowing blue eyes shone with lust and desire as he gazed upon his lover's blissed and slightly pained expression. He stayed still until he was sure his brunet was ready to continue.

Once Iruka nodded for the go ahead, Katsuro began to give long, deep thrusts. Iruka could feel a pressure near his stomach and moaned even louder when he could see his slim abdomen bulge a bit with every forward movement of Katsuro's hips.

Too soon was Iruka on the verge of another climax with his pre flicking everywhere due to Katsuro's powerful thrusting. The teen noticed this and mumbled something Iruka couldn't hear over his own loud moans until suddenly, he was keening and begging for relief when a dark ring formed around the base of his cock.

"Ka-Kastuuuuuro! I-I need ah I need to CUM! Please hah hah hah hah please let me cummmmm-FUCK! Oh Kami-sama!" Iruka thrashed as he tried to find anything to grip onto in a vain attempt to find stability in the euphoria coursing through his body. All was for naught as the thrusts became faster, shorter but even more pleasurable with the continuous hits to his prostate.

Katsuro leaned back, hoisted Iruka's lovely legs upon his shoulders and planted his hands on either side of Iruka to keep steady. This new position broke what little left of reality Iruka had as his ass was plundered. He could only moan and cry out with pleasure-glazed eyes and an agape mouth.

Katsuro panted and moaned at his new lover's erotic expression as he kept pounding away at the thoroughly wrecked hole. His pre was flooding the velvet walls surrounding him and adding to the sensual sounds of skin meeting skin.

"Fuck you're so sexy! Ngh! And tight! And you're all mine," the blond-raven growled to which the bliss-ed out Iruka responded by wanton mewling. He was completely Katsuro's.

Said male's thrusts started to become erratic. His rhythm became off and he was grunting with the name of his dolphin on his lips.

"Here it comes, Iruka. Are you ready?" He asked with a smirk of his lips. Iruka shakily nodded as tears leaked down the sides of his face. He needed to cum so badly but the cock ring prevented his sweet relief.

"Hah uh uh uh ah ah ah! Ka-Katsu please! Mm ahah hah hah! Please let me cum! It hurts! Please!" Iruka begged.

"Of course, love. As you wish!" He gave one last hard thrust and cane in a powerful torrent. Iruka nearly sobbed in relief when he was given the orgasm he was denied for so long as the ring disappeared. His climax was so powerful and overwhelming that he passed out, his body still giving the occasional twitch.

Katsuro carefully extracted himself from the unconscious man causing his thick, huge load to leak out the gaping entrance. He licked his lips at the sight and rose to half erection but managed to calm himself.

He left the room in search of the chūnin's bathroom, cleaned himself, grabbed a damp cloth and went to clean up Iruka. When he was done, he climbed into bed and covered them both with the thin sheet lying at the foot of the bed. The two snuggled up (Iruka doing so subconsciously) and fell into a deep sleep.

But not before an odd comment from the dual-haired male resounded through the quiet night.

"I hope you enjoyed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi minna-san,
> 
> This is something I want your feedback on. I've been thinking about adding something similar to a hierarchical system. One of my favorite Yaoi fanfiction writers, PaperFox19, has a system in one of his(?) fics about Mates, Servants, and Pets. His harem pairings are awesome along with his writing style (so is Blackkitten23). Now, this is based off what I understand from it and it might not be completely right because I'm too lazy to go back to find where I saw this from.
> 
> -Mates: they have a deep and intimate connection, are willing to risk their lives for their Mate(s), and will do anything to make sure that their other half is happy.
> 
> -Servants: they don't have the same deep bond as the Mates but, instead, swear themselves and their lives to the Alpha Mate. They preform tasks that are of their position and are Uke to the Primary Mates. Alpha Mate will be the first to claim their ass.
> 
> -Pets: in many demon/monster AU fics that I've read, pets don't have much of a say in what happens to them– mostly in the sexual context. They are mostly used for sex and are almost always given their position because of a negative relationship, for pure lust, or even for humiliation. Any Primary Mate can get first claim of their ass.
> 
> Seeing this, I want to add in some other things that I think will go well with these positions.
> 
> -Mates: will pretty much be like any other positive relationship. They can only become Seme to the Servants and the Pets. If they are alright with it, they could allow the other Primary Mates to mate them, but purely for sex and not reproduction (I'm going to change the fic from possible M-Preg to definite).
> 
> -Servants: will have a turn at being Seme to the Pets, with Alpha Mate's permission, of course. They can also choose to be the personal Servant to a select Mate or Mates, but will still answer to any of them if they are requested.
> 
> -Pets: if their bond to the Primary Mates isn't a negative one, they can be released if they have truly found someone they wish to mate with. If they come back to the harem and ask to be let back in in the same position that was given to them or as a Servant, they will be welcomed, but only if their Mate don't mind. The offer to join the harem is also extended to the Mate with no strings attached. If the Pet or Former Pet wishes to become a Servant, then they have to prove to be useful and loyal only to the harem of their choosing. This could be very difficult because what if your Mate (assuming you're a Former Pet) does not like the harem you have joined and secretly plans to harm or destroy that harem. You would have to fight against your Mate and risk your life for the harem you swore yourself to. If you don't, you could be very well be killed.
> 
> Well, that's it. Let me know what you think about this, whether you're new or familiar with my fic/work. I already have a few people in mind for this system and would love your input. I'll be having the next chapter up soon, so hold tight!
> 
> ~Tsuki-chan


	9. Chapter 9

Naru x Shisui - Iruka - Kakashi - Gaara - Itachi - ?

**Seme!Naru x Uke!Harem**  

_He left the room in search of the chūnin's bathroom, cleaned himself, grabbed a damp cloth and went to clean up Iruka. When he was done, he climbed into bed and covered them both with the thin sheet lying at the foot of the bed. The two snuggled up (Iruka doing so subconsciously) and fell into a deep sleep._

_But not before an odd comment from the dual-haired male resounded through the quiet night._

_"I hope you enjoyed."_

* * *

_***The Next Morning*** _

Iruka woke up to the sun's rays spilling across his face. He groaned and fluttered his eyes open. For some reason, he felt completely relaxed, like all the tension was washed out of him. He laid there and let the tranquility and warmth surround him. Especially the warmth at his back.

...Wait. What?

Iruka peaked over his shoulder and spied dark and light hair fanned over a tanned shoulder. Then, images from last night began flooding his mind. The way he was pleasured, how full he felt, and the glowing eyes that made him feel as if he deserved their attention. But there was something missing. Something familiar about this young man.

"Good morning, beautiful," a sleepy voice piped up from behind him. Iruka tensed with a flush from the endearment but relaxed when Katsuro's arm tightened around him.

"Good morning, Katsuro." Iruka sat up and winced at the dull pain that flared up from him lower half as the bedsheet pooled around his lap. Katsuro followed him up and gave a yawn. The brunet couldn't help but softly chuckle at the teen's sleepy countenance and bed hair. Not that he was any better.

Katsuro raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. You look really cute when you wake up and with that messy hair. And your whisker marks...your whisker..." Iruka's eyes slowly widened as he recalled something that was told to the entire ninja force in Konoha. The whisker marks were the most important feature of a child that went missing so many years ago.

Katsuro narrowed his eyes before shutting them while sighing. He leaned back against the headboard and crossed his arms.

"Yes. My birth name is Naruto Uzumaki. The jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko starting on the day of my birth. I was nowhere found in the village and declared missing. The Sandaime ordered for his shinobi to look for me as discretely as possible, but once no news of my whereabouts were reported, you were told to keep an eye out for a blond boy with whisker-like markings on both cheeks." Iruka was stunned.

"How did you—?"

"—Know that? I was always watching this village if I was not training. Besides, my father was very good at keeping our presence hidden when we actually bothered to come here in person," he explained and watched as the teacher absorbed everything.

"Then...you are the one who killed—" a feeling of dread and despair started to creep into his voice. Katsuro sat up quick and froze Iruka with the intensity and anger found in those piercing blue eyes.

"Let me stop you right there.  **I**  did not do anything to you, well besides fucking your brains out," Iruka blushed, "The beast is sealed inside me. That is completely different from being the Kyūbi but in human form." Iruka looked down and stayed silent. Katsuro leaned toward the older man and used a finger to gently lift his chin. The genin observed the raging conflict in dark brown eyes.

"While I don't completely understand how you feel, knowing that your loved ones died because of the Kyūbi, but I too lost someone that night." Iruka silently asked who. "My parents," the chūnin's eyes widened.

"Your parents?"

"Yes. My parents died the night of my birth. But I guess it's easier to bear when you lose someone that you've never known than having them ripped from you and leaving behind their memories." Katsuro gave him a sweet kiss to which Iruka returned. It was a bit bittersweet.

Iruka reaches up to play with the dark and light strands of his lover's hair. "I'm sorry. It still hurts to think about that night. But I understand now that you didn't have a choice in what happened to you. You were a baby and orphaned just like me," he whispered. Katsuro wrapped his arm around Iruka's shoulder and placed a kiss to the tanned forehead.

"Thank you for understanding. Though I can't say the same for most of the village," he muttered. Iruka looked up at him with confusion before it dawned on him.

"Is Konoha the reason you left?"

"Yes. I was very nearly dead when my father found me. I was consumed with hate and fear of this place for a long while, but after I found out the reason for my cursed existence, I began to understand the fear and hatred they had towards me. After all, I house the very being that almost destroyed their home and took the lives of many. I pitied them...but there was nothing they could change. Even if they killed me that night, it would not bring back the dead and they would have to live with the fact that they tortured and murdered an innocent child when it came to light who I was born to." Iruka kissed his cheek, making the teen smile, "oh yea. Before I leave for missions, I want you to know that I am building a harem. I already have one mate and would love it if you considered becoming a part of my family."

Iruka jolted and stared at him with wide eyes.

 _'A harem?'_  Iruka thought. Images of Katsuro pleasuring him with other men watching or participating began to play in his mind. He had to admit that the thought of a harem turned him on more than he thought it would. He gave a little blush.

"Yes. I would love to be your mate," the brunet accepted. Katsuro grinned, showing off his sharp incisors and slipped from the bed. Iruka drunk in the sight of peach skin flexing as the teen stretched and yawned. His eyes trailed from the little skin skin exposed on his back, due to the curtain of hair, down to the firm backside that was shamelessly displayed. He could also see the amazing manhood swinging with every movement.

"By the way, why did you decide to make a harem?" Iruka inquired as he also rolled over to leave the bed but winced when he felt pain shooting up his backside. Katsuro caught the action and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Well, where I grew up, it's normal to have more than one mate, if that was you preference. Some, depending on their status, was encouraged and expected to have more than one mate. But in addition to that, I just wish to have a big family. One that does not care about the background I come from nor what I do. My actions are my own and, while I know some of them won't sit right with you and the others, my main priority will be to keep you all safe." Katsuro, as he was talking, went back over to the instructor and easily lifted the man into his arms. Iruka leaned against him as the raven-blond headed toward the bathroom.

"Then what's your status?" Katsuro chuckles as he started the shower and they waited for it to heat up.

"Prince."


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto x Shisui - Iruka - Kakashi - Gaara - Itachi - Shikamaru - Minato - Shino - Neji - Kimimaro - Haku - Konohamaru - Yagura - Sasuke

Servants: Utakata - Gemna - Jugo - Inari - Obito

Pets: Hidan - Kisame - Kabuto

**Seme!Naru x Uke!Harem**

_"Then what's your status?" Katsuro chuckles as he started the shower and they waited for it to heat up._

_"Prince."_

* * *

_***Meanwhile*** _

An ANBU appeared and knelt on the floor in front of the Hokage's desk. Sarutobi Hiruzen raises an eyebrow at the operative.

"Boar? What is it?"

"The Council is requesting your presence in the Chambers, Sandaime-sama." The Third Hokage merely took a drag from his pipe and calmly released the smoke into the air. He had a good feeling about what the meeting was about. The old man had informed the Elders, Clan Heads and Civilian Representatives that the third member of Team Seven was a Konoha-born male that was trained outside of the village for his safety until it was time for him to return. This, of course, was met with many questions and demands to know why he didn't think to inform them of the status of a future ninja. Well, the Civilians did anyway. The Clan Heads were skeptical but only asked the name of the boy. Danzo was silent but you could see the wheels spinning in his mind as he pieced together what Hiruzen was saying versus what he was not saying. Homura and Koharu threw in that they want a full interrogation to ensure the boy's loyalty.

Finally tired of the back and forth, Sarutobi told them that he will give the boy a probationary sentence for up until he starts C-rank missions. He will have the teen monitored in order to ease the minds of the Council. Said people calmed down slightly and "asked" that they be kept informed of any actions of this mysterious "Katsuro".

Seeing as how the Council has called for him, he can only look forward to what complaints they have against young Katsuro.

The monkey summoner was getting too old for this.

"Very well. I will be there momentarily." The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

When the Third Hokage made it to the Council room's doors, two of his shinobi opened the door for him and closed it when he fully crossed the threshold. The old man took his place and the head of the circular table.

"Good morning, Lord Hokage. Please excuse us for calling you so abruptly." A councilman greeted. The Hokage nodded.

"Very well. Now, may I ask what this meeting is about?"

"It is about Katsuro-san. We have a few concerns that we would like to address." A woman this time brought forth.

"And that is?"

"There have been reports of the boy using some sort of portal to travel. It seems that whenever someone tries to follow him to his place of residence, he seemingly disappears. It is in random places, too. How do we know the boy is truly loyal to Konoha if he has an ability that allows such transportation?" Councilman A questioned. Many of the other people in the room were also voicing their disapproval to the potential "threat".

Hiruzen raised his hand to silence the room's occupants, "While I am aware of one of his abilities, he has assured me that he only uses it to return to his home in a pocket dimension. He has a home lot in that dimension and the only ones with access to it are his trainer and his lover." The old man calmly explained.

"And how do we know they won't bring harm to our home?" A blonde-haired woman with emerald green eyes questioned.

"To be honest, we don't. I have questioned Katsuro-kun about his trainer's possible intentions toward Konoha, but he said that the man could "care less" about the operations of this village." There were a few angry and put-off dispositions and murmurs going around until Danzo finally spoke.

"Then what of the lover?" His gravely voice intoned. Sarutobi gave him a glance before sighing.

"Sadly, Katsuro-kun dodged that question and adamantly refused to answer."

"Then I say we bring him in for questioning. Having a potential threat to our village is unacceptable and needs to be dealt with immediately." The blonde woman whose name is Mebuki Haruno called.

Many of the other civilians did so as well. Many of the Clan Heads were also nodding their approval though one Shikaku Nara was actually trying not to nod off. Inoichi Yamanaka and Choza Akimichi were trying to get him to stay awake to which the scarred man mumbled a 'troublesome' before propping his head upon a hand. Tsume Inuzuka was yawning and rubbing her eyes, secretly jealous of her ninken, Kuromaru, who was sleeping by her feet. Hiashi Hyūga was as presentable and stoic as ever. Shibi Aburame was the same though Tsume believes he's also fighting sleep with how his shades were very slightly crooked upon his nose.

Hiruzen barely suppressed a sigh and signaled to one of the many ANBU hidden in the room to escort the teen to the room. The Council spoke amongst themselves as they waited.

It wasn't long before the animal masked shinobi opened the door and ad let the room's topic of discussion in and left again with the slight sound of wind.

Katsuro walked further in and laid eyes on the village's leader.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," he greeted. The old man smiled and returned the greeting.

"I apologize for the impromptu summoning, young Katsuro, but the Council still have some concerns about your... loyalty to the village. Will you answer any questions they have truthfully?" Katsuro scanned the room. He could feel the slight hostility and bigotry in the civilian half of the room. The shinobi side had more curiosity and slight boredom, not that he could blame them. And the Elders were a bit more harder to discern though they were attentive.

Katsuro shrugged. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Who is your romantic partner?" Was the first question thrown out. Katsuro tilted his head.

"A black-haired male that is about 7 to 8 years my senior." He answered boringly. A few of the councilmen twitched at the uninformative response.

"That is not enough. And why a man?" A woman sneered.

"I prefer the company of men over women."

"Don't you have any wish to have a family of your own?"

"Of course. At some point in my life, I will talk to my Mates about starting a family of our own." Danzo immediately latched onto this.

"Mates? Do you plan on having a harem? If so, how can you do that with your preference of the same sex?" Katsuro looked him in the eye with utter conviction swirling in his blue depths.

"It is possible for men to have children."

It was dead silent in the room.

Until chaos erupted.

"W-WHAT?!"

"How—"

"What sort of blasphemy—"

"Where did you—"

"—completely ridiculous—"

"—inconceivable—"

Many insults and outraged comments were creating a cacophony of noise as the men and women tried to be heard over one another. The shinobi were staring wide-eyed at the young man not moving an inch despite the spiting words dripping from the civilians' mouths.

Shikaku, Shibi, and Hiashi all had stunned yet calculating demeanors; Tsume and Inoichi's jaws were dropped; Chouza nearly spit out the cookies he was eating; and the Elders were sitting up at attention while studying the teen's confident stance.

"Everyone quiet down!" The voice of their leader rang above their voices. The Council went silent as they paid heed to the old man. Said man was also reeling at the information that the Uzumaki gifted. He knew there were several attempts to figure out a way to give same sex couples children of their own blood but had come up with nothing. The fact that this young man was so confident that his spouses could birth children for him was baffling indeed.

"Katsuro-kun. You seem so sure of this. Could you please explain to the Council why you claim for men to be able to carry offspring?" The dual-haired teen sighed and ran a hand through his currently loose hair.

"Unfortunately, that information is something I cannot indulge in."

"And why not!? Are you actually some sort of enemy of Konoha? Is that why you can't tell us!" The blonde Haruno shouted. Katsuro glared sharply at her.

"No. I am not an enemy of this village." 'As long as you don't make me one.' The stray thought traveled through his mind.

"Then tell us who you are. There has been no one in our village's documents that even mentioned someone named 'Katsuro' being born or even raised here." The Nara Head finally spoke up with some of the other shinobi nodding in agreement.

Katsuro looked to Hiruzen and the old man nodded. The teen slowly slipped his mask down to reveal his birthmarks and opened his cloak. He channeled some chakra and an intricate seal appeared on his abdomen.

"I was born here with the name of Naruto Uzumaki. The jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko—" he was cut off when the panic set in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled this out of my ass because politics are not my forte. It’s just bs to keep the story going. I’ll try to get Shisui in the village at some point and already got an idea of how.

_"I was born here with the name of Naruto Uzumaki. The jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko—" he was cut off when the panic set in._

* * *

"AAAAAHHH!"

"IT'S THE DEMON!"

"SOMEONE KILL IT!"

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK!"

Those were some of the alarmed responses from the civilian side of the council. The shinobi were just surprised that their jinchūriki was still alive this whole time and actually came back.

Katsuro's eyes were shadowed underneath his bangs. He let his cloak close and listened to the contempt thrown at him. The loathing and wishing for his death rung out in the room. The dark words seemed to make the room steadily become dim until even the shinobi were alert to the very shadows that seemed to move and entrap everything it came across. It wasn't until a civilian managed to notice the darkening of the room that the threats and outcries started to fall silent.

"W-what is happening?! You! Demon! What are you doing?!" The Haruno shouted in fear. Everyone's eyes locked onto the teen as he raised his head. Gasps went around as the glowing, dead, ice blue eyes pierced through the dimmed room.

"Are you done?" The question poured ice down everyone's spines at the frigid tone. "If you are, then I suggest you listen and listen verycarefully. I am not, nor will I ever be, the Kyūbi. Calling me such just tells me how little you believe in your own Yondaime Hokage's skills."

"You can't just—" a man tried to input.

"But isn't it true? You claim to hail your Yondaime for defeating the Biju, but you claim that the beast has only taken on a human form. If that was the case, this village would have been leveled the first time I was attacked. I'd have killed every single last person who harmed me and would have laughed as you all begged for mercy. However, that could have only happened had I actually been the Kyūbi. I'm not. So please, get your heads out of your asses and stop blaming someone who didn't have any say in what happened to them. Besides, I don't think the Yondaime would be too happy that you all spit on the last wish of his before he died." Katsuro interjected and laid cold facts out on the table.

The room was as silent as a graveyard. The civilians dared not to speak as they were trapped in their seats by the stabbing gaze of the young man. The shinobi only slumped or quietly sighed at the implications of their own actions. While they didn't do anything to harm the boy before he disappeared, they also didn't do anything to help him. The Elders stayed silent with Danzo quietly assessing the jinchūriki. Hiruzen closed his eyes in saddened pain to know that the boy he grew attached to had to go through what he did. He always blamed himself for Naruto's disappearance and the shameful mutterings of his villagers about the boy. Being Hokage didn't give him much time to spend with him, especially when paperwork got in the way. He hoped Minato can forgive him for the failure of an old man.

"Now, is there anymore questions you wish to ask before I have to get ready to meet my team?" The dual-haired teen asked as the shadowed room began to return to its previous state.

"For one, you still haven't answered us about who exactly your current lover is. And two, we still want an explanation on how men can have children." Danzo's gravely voice sliced through the tense atmosphere. Katsuro crossed his arms in the sleeves of his cloak.

"Very well. My mate is someone named Uchiha Shisui." At this, all the shinobi, whether active or not, had shocked countenances. "And the only way a man may become impregnated is if they were exposed to and acclimated to the environment I grew up in. There is also another step, but that is personal." He reluctantly explained as he was tired of the hounding that he was being subjected to. He was quite done with this troublesome discussion.

"If that is the case, does that mean you can also become pregnant?" Inoichi piped in as he was insanely curious about this ability. Katsuro's eyes roamed over his body quickly, making the blond man shiver and feel as if he was being stripped of his clothes under the keen gaze.

"Nope. When I became of age, it was found out that I could not give birth. Anything else?"

"Uchiha Shisui. That is a deceased ninja from years ago. Why does your lover have the same name?" This time Koharu spoke.

"That is the name he says he could only remember when I found him floating down the Naka River. Apparently, he lost his memory and only every now and then he remembers small things. Like the date of his birth, things he likes or dislikes, or even a dog that bit him when he was a child. Other than that, he's been as happy as he could be while being with me. Satisfied?" He shifted he weight to one foot.

"One more question. Since you are building a harem, are you intending on making your own clan?" This question by Shikaku startled everyone. The dark-haired man received wide-eyed looks from everyone.

"W-why would you ask that, Nara-sama?" A civilian councilwoman stuttered.

"It's simple. The very few abilities he's shown are beneficial to combat. The fact that one of them allows for teleportation will greatly increase the chances of our shinobi surviving. But, judging by the information we got from Katsuro-san, there is a very likely chance of those abilities being genetically inherited. So why come back to Konoha to build such a big family? You could have done that where you lived before." The Nara Head explained. Katsuro raised an eyebrow before giving an appraising eye.

"That is true. I could have stayed where I was and gotten a huge family, but this is where I was born and I needed the experience of being a ninja to protect my family. Besides, since coming back, I've already had my eye on a few people that I would love to have as my mates."

"Iruka-san is one of them, correct?" Inoichi intoned with a curios tilt to his head. The teen nodded.

"Yep. Just this morning, he agreed to being in the harem and becoming my mate. And yes, he knows my birth name. Can I go now?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes, Katsuro-kun. Thank you for answering our questions. You may be dismissed." The old Sarutobi cut in before anyone else could.

"But Sandaime-sama! Are you really going to let that _thing_ —" a disgruntled civilian tried to get in but the Hokage shot a glare toward the man, shutting him up abruptly.

"This meeting is over. I have other things to do as I'm sure you all do as well." If that wasn't an order to get the hell out, Katsuro wouldn't know what was.

The Council Room was slowly cleared; the blue-eyed teen leaving to meet up with his team for training, the Clan Heads heading back home or getting ready for whatever they have to do today, the civilians grumbling and whispering to each other as they exited, and the Elders going about their business. The one person Hiruzen was mostly concerned with was Danzo. He noticed the war hawk's interest in the jinchūriki and could only hope his old friend doesn't do anything to the young man.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I think this went a bit better but I know I could still do better. Well, here you are!!

**Previously**

_He noticed the war hawk's interest in the jinchūriki and could only hope his old friend doesn't do anything to the young man._

* * *

_***Later That Day*** _

Team Seven was finally done for the day with team training and more D-Ranks. Kakashi was getting ready to shunshin when he met Katsuro's eyes. His breath hitched and watched as the younger male approached him.

"Do you need something, Katsuro?" He tried to sound nonchalant and managed to succeed with those hypnotic eyes boring into his lone grey one.

They waited until the other two teammates got further away before the raven-blond spoke.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Katsuro bluntly asked. Kakashi has a small blush spread across his nose, not that it could be seen underneath his mask.

"What do you mean? My night went by without any problems, if that's what you're asking." Katsuro stepped closer to the older man.

"You know what I mean, Kakashi. Did you enjoy watching me and Iruka last night? The way I caressed his body, licking such tempting skin, making a map of every dip and curve, playing with all the spots that made him lose himself, filling him up with so much pleasure that he begged for me to take him." The low, sultry words were reverberating through the silver-haired man's body. His breathing subtly picked up and he was trembling as Katsuro backed him into a tree without him knowing.

Kakashi gave a quick glance to the obstacle preventing him from continuing his retreat and gulped when he saw and felt his sensei's son enclose him against it.

"I-I didn't mean to watch! I just-! I mean-mph!" His eyes grew wide when his lips were silenced by another clothed mouth. Even through the mask, a sudden jolt of pleasure raced through his lips and traveled down his spine. He could only think to want to feel the naked skin of the other's lips against his own.

Katsuro backed away and waited until his sensei opened his beautiful gray eye.

"It's okay, Sensei. After all, I wouldn't mind doing the same to you," he murmured as he trailed his fingertips up he man's sides. The silver-haired shinobi brought up his own hands to the young man's shoulders.

"I don't think we should be doing this, Katsuro," he said but his body betrayed him when his student wrapped an arm around his waist to reel him in closer—pressing their pelvises against each other.

"Don't worry about things like my age or who I'm born to. Just focus on the now." He used his other hand to first lower his mask then to gently do the same to Kakashi. Kakashi was hesitant but let him do so.

When the mask was down to his neck, he saw the amazed expression paint the tan face.

"Oh fuck, you're beautiful!" Katsuro strokes his fingers across a pale cheek and used his thumb to swipe across the beauty mark resting at an angle from the bottom of the corner of thin lips.

Kakashi blushed and looked away in embarrassment. He flinched when he felt a soft pair of lips peck the corner of his lips. He stared at the young man for a beat before moving forward to plant his own against the other's.

It was like explosions went off in his body. It has been so long since he kissed someone unmasked but this felt even better. It's like being submerged in a comfortably hot bath after being on a long, grueling mission. All the tension and apprehension just flew right out of him.

It wasn't long before the two was having a full on make-out session while holding each other close. By the time air became a must, the two parted with a thin strand of saliva still connecting them.

"But what about Iruka-san? Aren't you with him?" Kakashi questioned.

"Iruka is okay with this—me with another man. I told him that where I grew up, the people there expects those of status to have more than one mate. I have one before Iruka and I would be so happy to have you as a part of my family. But that's only if you want to be. I know I've been coming onto you since we've met, but the decision is, ultimately, yours. If you no longer want my advances, I will back off. Just tell me and I'll stop." Katsuro explained. He backed away from his Sensei and waited as the man looked away contemplative. He, honestly, was a bit weirded out by the young man's flirting, but he grew to like it over time. The looks and compliments, the closeness and warmth. He didn't think he'd ever find someone to have such strong feelings about. The fact that he was Minato-sensei's son started to be the furthest thing from his mind. He knew what he wanted and, if Katsuro didn't mind having such a screwed up man as a partner, then what more was there to think about.

Kakashi looked deeply into his eyes and laced his fingers with the tan ones, "I would like to become your mate."

Katsuro smiled and gave a meaningful and deep kiss, "Welcome to the family, 'Kashi."

After spending a bit more time together just talking and walking the streets of Konoha, the two split ways with a kiss.

As Katsuro continued on his way, he noticed the looks he was receiving from the populace. There were frightened or angry eyes watching him leisurely make his way in a random direction. He knew that the knowledge of his return had hit the people and they were giving him the same looks as when he was a child.

Before anyone could step up to do or say something idiotic, an ANBU dropped in front of him to let him know that he was being summoned once again to the Hokage Tower.

When Katsuro got there, the Hokage and the three Elders were there.

Hiruzen was the first to speak up with a stern countenance, "Katsuro. Due to the information you gave us this morning, we have decided that Shisui Uchiha is required to come back into the village."

Katsuro narrowed his eyes at this and frowned.

"Why?"

"Shisui has been a devoted and strong shinobi in his time here and we would like to question him about his supposed "suicide" before he disappeared down the Naka River. Is there any way to get him back home?" Katsuro gave them all a searching look before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"While I don't exactly feel it safe for him to come here, I can lead you to him - to my makeshift home."

Koharu Utatane narrowed her eyes, "But isn't your home in another dimension?" Katsuro nodded and turned toward the closed door to the office.

"Yes. Though to warn you ahead of time, the atmosphere there is very different than what you're used to. In a way, it will feel as if you are very slowly suffocating."

"And why is that?" Homura Mitokado questioned with wariness. Stepping foot inside the dual-haired teen's residence sounded more like an unneeded hassle than anything.

Katsuro walked up to the door and placed a hand on it. The four elderly could faintly see dark wisps waving out from the point of contact with the young man's hand and the door.

"It is a small percentage of the air of my previous residence. It takes an average person more than a year to become adjusted to the atmosphere. Where I live only takes someone a month or two to get fully accustomed to it. Now," he twisted the doorknob and turned his head to make a eye contact with the four older shinobi, "let's go see Shisui." He didn't wait for their response and walked through the entrance.

Danzo turned his dark eye to Hiruzen.

"I do not trust that boy, Hiruzen. There is something he isn't telling us and we could very well be walking into a trap." He grunted. The Sandaime hid a sigh but nodded his head in agreement.

"I know, Danzo. But forcing it out of him isn't going to yield the answers we are looking for. We have to let him give them of his own free will." Koharu huffed at this.

"He is our jinchūriki and a shinobi of Konohagakure. If we demand he give us information of all he knows, he should very well do so. And should he resist, a trip to the T&I Department is his consequence." Mitokado shook his head at this.

"Even I do not think that will work. Seeing as how he can move anywhere he pleases, it will make it hard for anyone to subdue him. I say we wait and observe then reality anything of interest." The elderly Sarutobi stepped toward the door with a swish of his robes.

"Then let us not waste anymore time. It is time to meet our young comrade."

With that, the three men and one woman stepped through the door to another world.


End file.
